Almas (One shot)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Ronnie anne se pregunta por qué Rob (Oc) ha estado actuando tan extraño, pero cuando lo descubra, ella deseará no haber averiguado de más. (No such luck aniversario)


**Por el aniversario de No such Luck , estrenado el 13 de marzo de 2017 (en The Loud house) subo este One-shot de humor y horror, más horror, que esperemos no se repita con los Casagrandes.**

* * *

**Almas**

Hace unas semanas que Rob actuaba extraño y paranoico en el edificio Casagrande, siempre despertaba gritando y disparando llamas a diestra y siniestra, incluso casi quemó a Carl y al esposo de Frida sólo por que lo llamaron para almuerzo.

Aunque Rosa y Hector le preguntaban sin rodeos qué le pasaba, el simplemente respondía que no pasaba malo que él estaba bien, pero las ojeras en sus ojos lo delataban, evidentemente algo no andaba bien con el chico interdimensional.

Finalmente el resto de los Casagrandes mandaron a Ronnie anne a preguntarle por ser la única a quien él no molestaba ni mostraba desagrado.

-Hola Ronnie ¿Qué pasó?-

Ronnie anne fue directa.

-Te diré lo que pasó, mi familia quiere ver qué esta fallando contigo aquí –

Ronnie anne llevó su dedo índice hacia su cabeza dándole a entender al mozalbete lo que ella trataba de decir.

-Vamos, dime qué tienes, siempre andas gritando en las noches, y atacas a casi todos sólo por hablarte, incluso Carlota tiene miedo de que le quemes las pestañas, habla de una vez , qué tienes?-

Rob suspiró.

-Bien Ronalda, veo que estás muy curiosa ¿quieres que te lo diga?-

Ella asintió.

-Si, y quiero la verdad-

-No tolerarías la verdad- dijo Rob haciendo una pose dramática.

La chica Santiago arqueó una ceja.

-Oh enserio?

-De acuerdo, te contaré una pequeña historia…-

-Soy toda oídos- dijo una decidida Ronnie anne.

-Verás, sabes que soy de otra dimensión y viajo a muchos mundos alternos ¿cierto?-

-Cierto-asiente ella.

-Entonces sabes que existe muchas Ronnies y Lincolns en diferentes realidades ¿verdad? Muchas tu-

-En efecto-

Rob cambió su sonrisa a una expresión seria.

-Y si te dijera que algunas Ronnies fueron terribles bastardas con sus Lincolns ¿me creerías?-

Ronnie anne abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para empezar la latina jamás había escuchado a Rob sonar tan serio desde que lo conoció.

-N-No comprendo ¿puedes explicarme?-

-Bueno, recuerdas que Lincoln sufrió un incidente? El incidente de la mala suerte?-

-Recuerdo eso, si, pero eso ya fue superado, solo fue unas semanas, Lincoln perdonó a su familia, hicieron las paces, personalmente yo no le dirigiría la palabra ni a mi madre si me hiciera algo así-

-Si, te comprendo, bueno, resulta que en otras dimensiones ese incidente estúpido duró semanas, meses, y esa pendejada sigue ocurriendo hasta que pase algo, que Lincoln huya de la casa o denuncie a su familia, o que el enloquezca y los asesine mientras duermen, o que simplemente el muera-

-No puede ser, Pobres de esos Lincolns-

-La verdad todo el asunto me ha atormentado a mi también, ha comenzado hace algunas semanas-

-Entiendo ¿asi que ver a Lincoln maltratado en otras dimensiones por el asunto de la mala suerte te ha causado malos sueños?-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- Rob estalló de risa sorprendiendo a Ronnie anne.

-Ah no, no es eso, para nada, por favor, no, la razón de mis pesadillas es por que ellas han comenzado a atormentarme-

-¿Ellas?- preguntó Ronnie anne.

-Las Ronnie anne que maté…- dijo Rob respondiendo directamente.

Las pupilas de Ronnie anne se achicaron en tamaño de alfileres, sus ojos se agrandaron ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿Rob mató a sus otras yo?

-¿Qué las mataste? ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? ellas eran yo!-

-¡POR QUE SE LO MERECÍAN LAS DESGRACIADAS!- gritó Rob furioso.

El chico interdimensional notó que Ronnie anne la miraba asustada, el comenzó a calmarse y suspiró.

-Ellas no eran como tú, tu nunca abandonarías a Lincoln, ellas si lo hicieron-

Ronnie anne no respondió y siguió escuchando.

-Verás, Estuve mirando todas las dimensiones como un programa de entretenimiento, cuando vi que habían demasiadas injusticias con el pobre Lincoln, decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, no podía esperar a que algo pasara, así que pensé en como acabar con la primera-

-¿La primera?-

Rob asintió.

-Lynn Loud jr, la Loud que abrió las puertas del infierno para el pobre Lincoln, decidí que ella sería a quien eliminaría, y así empezó mi plan de limpieza-

(Flashback)

Una vez dejé inconsciente al Lincoln de esa dimensión y lo escondí, no sabes lo que tuvo soportar, todos los amigos y amigas de sus hermanas se burlaban de él y lo golpeaban por el traje de ardilla, sus hermanas lo sabían pero no hacían nada por defenderlo, para ellas era un objeto de buena suerte, y la mayoría de la gente en la escuela lo creyó ¿sabes Ronalda? La estupidez no es un virus, pero si se propaga como uno.

Entonces yo lo reemplacé una noche ¿sabes que puedo cambiar de forma verdad? Tomé la forma de Lincoln y entré al patio de la casa Loud, el plan original era que fingir ser Lincoln, llorar y hacerles recordar todo lo bueno que el hizo por ellas, así ellas comenzaban a ver que lo hacían estaba mal, pero no fue asi, hubiera preferido que apareciera Lola , Luna o incluso Lori, pero quien vino a verme era Lynn, y ella estaba muy furiosa, juraría que se saldrían sus ojos en cualquier momento.

-¡LINCOLN! ¡Asqueroso mala suerte! ¡Por tu culpa perdí el partido!-

-¡Lynn! Por favor, no existe la mala suerte ¿ya olvidaste los buenos momentos que pasamos junt…?-

*Lynn golpea a Lincoln (Rob) con el bate*

-¡CALLATE MALA SUERTE! ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra saliendo de tu repulsiva boca!-

-¡LYNN QUE DIABLOS!?-

No sé que ocurrió, no sé por que lo hice, intenté hablar, intenté razonar con ella, pero fue imposible, no me dejó decir una sola palabra siquiera, u siguió golpeándome con ese maldito bate del ort* ¿no sé como diablos Lincoln pudo aguantar esa madriza sin morir de derramamiento cerebral o hemorragia interna?

Lynn siguió golpeando a Lincoln, hasta que Rob bajo la apariencia de Lincoln, reaccionó , de una patada certera hizo que Lynn perdiera su bate, derribó a Lynn contra el suelo, cubrió su boca con su mano, sacó una daga y comenzó a apuñalar a Lynn en el estómago repetidas veces con una mirada fría.

-¿L-Lincoln?-

A pesar de tenía mi mano sobre su boca, pude escuchar como ella dijo el nombre de su hermano, incrédula, sin poder creer lo que pasaba, sus ojos tenían lágrimas mientras recibía cada puñalada punzante que yo le daba, no me detuve hasta que ella no mostró ningún signo de vida, miré impactado el cuerpo ensangrentado de Lynn , chingada madre, si hice muchas cosas jodidas, pero acabar con la vida de una niña de 13 años, eso fue algo que jamás se me saldría de mi memoria, esa mirada de ella no me la quité de la mente por semanas, estuve debatiendo conmigo mismo, se lo merecía ¿no? Ella estaba pasándose de verga con su hermano.

(Fin del flashback)

-¿Y que pasó con el verdadero Lincoln?- preguntó Ronnie anne, impactada de saber que Rob había matado a Lynn, pero de otra dimensión.

Rob la miró.

Al verdadero Lincoln le coloqué la camisa naranja ensangrentada, cuando los Loud encontraron a Lynn muerta en un charco de sangre, hubieras visto sus caras de horror, vaya hipócritas, cuando llamaron a la policía , y todo apuntaba a que el responsable era Lincoln, El incidente de la mala suerte salió a la Luz, los señores Loud tuvieron como castigo cumplir servicio comunitario, era eso o la cárcel, a Lincoln lo mandaron al reformatorio.

-¿Por qué inculpaste al Lincoln de esa dimensión? Si la persona que mató a Lynn fuiste tú!- Ronnie anne sonaba levemente molesta.

-Quería ver que ocurría…-

(Sigue el relato de Rob)

Una vez que pasó todo eso, Los padres entendieron que la muerte de su querida hija deportista no fue culpa de Lincoln ni de ella, si no de ellos, habían explotado a Lincoln hasta el punto de que el perdiera su actitud calmada e hiciera lo impensable.

Aún no me había ido de esa dimensión, primero tenía que asegurarme de que ese Lincoln no tuviera problemas, Lincoln volvió a la casa Loud, recuperó su habitación, pero ya nada sería como antes, las hermanas , todas ellas comenzaron a verlo con miedo y respetarlo, incluso Lori comenzó a hablarle de forma amable y respetuosa, pero siempre con miedo en su tono, pues ellas recordaban como quedó Lynn luego de que Lincoln la matara.

Por temor a que Lincoln las matara de esa misma forma, ellas comenzaron a ser más respetuosas con el, era curioso como una acción errónea que hice dio buenos resultados para nuestro peliblanco, incluso en la escuela, todos comenzaron a tenerle miedo y respeto , ya nadie se acercaba a hablarle, y aunque Lincoln les juraba a todos que el no mató a Lynn, que jamás lo haría, las cosas no cambiaron, vigilé que los amigos de Lynn, Polly pain, Margo y Francisco, no intentaran una represalia contra él, me juré que si ellos mencionaban algo de vengar la muerte de Lynn, yo iría directamente a sacarles los órganos por la boca, pero afortunadamente para ellos, no pensaban hacer nada, así que me quedé quieto.

Ronnie anne se había quedado pensativa, No podía creer que todo lo que había oído.

Rob continuó.

Desde entonces, sentí algo de satisfacción, y pensé ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo en otras dimensiones? ¿por qué no castigar a los Loud de la misma forma que ellos castigaron a Lincoln? Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Así que desde entonces, cada dimensión donde la suerte continúe , voy y dejo una masacre donde ellos no sientan que se salieron con la suya ¿mala suerte? HA! Mala suerte es que YO vaya tras de esos psicópatas abusivos.

Rob mira a Ronnie.

¿Sabes Ronnie anne? En otras dimensiones NSL, Clyde, el "mejor amigo" de Lincoln traiciona a Lincoln y tú también lo haces, así que no sólo torturo y mata Louds superticiosos, también me gusta fumigar ratas traicioneras como esas.

-¿Dimensiones NSL?-

-No tanta suerte, ahí es como denomino esas dimensiones donde esa tontería sigue y sigue-

-Ah…continúa… Por favor-

-Luego iremos por esa parte Ronalda, ahora , en mis primeros meses de cazar a esas ratas, así que decidí ir a algunas dimensiones para poder entrenar, yo sabía pelear y manejar casi todo tipo de armas, pero necesité más ágil , más sigiloso, es lo que un pinche cazador haría ¿no? Bien.

(Entrenando con un samurái)

-Y es por eso que mente necesita estar equilibrada al momento de lanzar la espada-

El samurái lanza su katana hacia Rob, lamentablemente, el mencionado no logra esquivarla, y traspasa su estómago.

-Ups, lo siento-

-No se preocupe, soy pinche inmortal, además me regenero bien chingón-

Ignorando el hecho de que tenía una espada samurái incrustado en su estómago, Rob sacó un paquete de doritos y comenzó a comerlos.

(siguiendo el relato)

Y asÍ aprendí a ser sigiloso, si ningún dimensional pensaba mover un dedo para ayudar a los Lincolns necesitados, entonces yo lo haría, tenía todo los medios para hacerlo, entonces una vez que me sentí lo suficiente listo , fui a la siguiente dimensión, listo para acabar con la traición, dicen que la familia es importante, pero al carajo, Los lazos sanguíneos no son nada cuando tu propia familia te deshecha.

La siguiente dimensión a la que fui fue una donde Lincoln había muerto por un ataque en patota por sus hermanas sólo por que no les fue bien.

En la casa Loud se podía ver mucha sangre por el piso de la sala de estar, por las escaleras estaban los cuerpos sin vida de Lucy , Lynn y Luna, todas ellas con cortes letales en el cuello.

Leni estaba temblando, en shock, había visto como su hermana mayor Lori era partida a la mitad de un espadazo.

Rob miraba el cadáver de la Loud más mayor como si no fuera nada, Luego miró a Leni con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-y bueno Leni ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

-P-Por qué haces esto- preguntó ella aún llorando

-¿Por qué Leni? Por que simplemente me molestó como ninguna lloró una sola lágrima por Lincoln, ooooh , pero si lloraron mientras tocaban sus lindos cuellos cortados, mi abuelo tenía razón, quizás tengo futuro como barbero-

-¡PERO YO SI LLORÉ POR LINCOLN! Yo nunca le puse un dedo encima!- gritó ella.

-Pero tú miraste Leni, viste como tus hermanas lo golpeaban hasta la muerte, y no hiciste nada-

-Es que no pensé….-

-NO PENSASTE Leni, tú nunca piensas, si fuera de otro modo, tu hermano estaría con vida y era probable que el me pidiera que no tocara a ninguna de ustedes y yo simplemente obedeciera-

-yo… yo…-

-Mereces la nada-

-NO POR FAVOR!-

Rob sin mediar palabra y atravesó a Leni con la espada contra la puerta, La rubia se apagó para siempre.

-Sólo eres una Leni en más de un millón de Lenis, que tú mueras, no significa nada, incluso el bosnio te mataría-

Luego de haber acabado con todos , Rob suspiró, fue a la habitación de Lily, encontró a Lisa decapitada, el solo la pateó un poco sacándola de su camino.

-Aún lado "científica del año"-

Rob fue a recoger a Lily quien lloraba.

-Hola Lily, que tal , Soy Rob-

-Bob?- respondió la bebé.

-Cerca, pero pasable, mira Lily , tal vez seas demasiado chica para entender, pero te lo diré así, un unicornio vino del cielo y invitó a tus padres y tus hermanas a un juicio celestial hecho por beyonder en el paraíso para que ellos comparezcan, ellos hicieron cosas malas y no podían rechazar-

-¿bah bah?- preguntó La bebé Loud confundida.

-ellos no volverán Lily, nunca, pero no te preocupes, una familia te adoptará y te aseguro que será mucho mejor que estos idiotas que ya no pueden ni moverse-

Rob puso a Lily en una canasta salió de la casa Loud y la dejó en el frente, Acto seguido, lanzó un fosforo a la casa Loud la cual se encendió en llamas, consumiendo todo, incluso los cuerpos de las hermanas y los señores Loud.

El saca su teléfono y empieza a marcar.

-Aló policía de Michigan? Se está quemando una casa en la avenida Franklin, traigan a los bomberos, no sé si haya gente adentro, bueno, aquí los espero-

Rob cuelga el teléfono, abre un portal y se despide de Lily con una última mirada.

-Buena suerte Lily…-

*Se va*

(Relato de Rob)

Esa segunda masacre fue un éxito, pude vengar con éxito la muerte de ese Lincoln alterno, pero fue doloroso tener que despellejar a mis waifus Lori, Lola y principalmente Luan, pero con el tiempo comenzó a ser meh… tener que exterminarlas una y otra vez , ya te acostumbrabas, como matar una simple cucaracha.

Ronnie anne se sorprende con la comparación, Rob simplemente sonríe.

Estaba más que decidido a seguir, Si Lincoln no pudo hacerle abrir los ojos a su familia ¿entonces por qué yo no debería y a mi modo?.

En otra dimensión….

*Rob lanzando una granada a la casa Loud*

-¡Vean cuanta suerte tienen ahora!-

"BOOOOOOOOMMM!"

La casa explota.

Rob ve a Lola en llamas corriendo y gritando.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh que me

*Le rompe el cuello*

-Buenas noches pequeña mini blonda nalgona, espero que hayas disfrutado la función, solo se da una vez-

*Rob abre un portal y se va*

En otra dimensión…

-Woooohooo!-

Rob había encerrado a los traidores de Clyde, Zach, Rusty y Liam que hacían bullying a Lincoln en una caja enorme de madera, el estuvo pateando esa caja por horas, luego de cansarse, Rob abrió una abertura en la caja para derramar una cubeta con escorpiones adentro, no tardaron en escucharse golpes y gritos de terror de los cuatro perdedores.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-QUITÉNMELOS!-

-Griten lo que quieran chicos, pasaran días antes de que sus padres lo encuentren muertos por el veneno aquí, bueno chau-

Rob abre un portal y se larga.

En otra dimensión…

Lynn padre y Rita Loud, quienes eran motociclistas en esta dimensión estaban colgados bajando lentamente a un tanque de tiburones, su pecado fue dejar a Lynn a cargo de Lincoln a sabiendas de cómo esta lo obligaba a usar el traje y lo maltrataba físicamente.

Rob estaba sentado en una silla comiendo palomitas, con las gafas de Leni puestas.

-Hmmm, esta película en 3D es tan aburrida-

En otra dimensión…

Rob no tenía que matar a ningún Loud, ya que estos fueron quemados por los habitantes de Royal Woods quienes creían en la mala suerte de Lincoln, la familia Loud los mataron por intentar defenderlo.

El chico interdimensional sólo tuvo que destruir la represa para inundar toda Royal Woods , el no fue de así hasta asegurarse de que todos se ahogaran.

Y Bueno, seguí y seguí hasta que me dí cuenta de que me estaba enfermando de tanto cometer la misma carnicería una y otra vez, veneno, dagas, lanzallamas, motosierras, usé de todo para castigarlos y me estaba cansando, así que decidí dejar eso, solo temporalmente.

-Bueno…- decía Ronnie anne desviando la mirada.

-Es una buena anécdota, asi por eso tienes pesadillas-

Rob miraba al techo con una expresión seria.

-No es solamente eso, hay algo más-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Las estoy viendo Ronnie-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ronnie anne más confundida que nunca.

-No dejan de molestarme esas hijas de puta-

-No comprendo-

-Ellas deberían estar en el p*to infierno! No rompiéndome los huevos aquí!-

De repente, de la nada, uno de los autos de juguete de Carlitos voló contra Rob, el chico interdimensional lo detuvo a tiempo con su mano.

-Gracias chicas, yo también las quiero- dijo él sarcástico.

Ronnie estaba sorprendida y confundida sobre todo, divisó hacia de donde había venido ese auto de juguete que le habían lanzado, y quién se lo había lanzado, pero no había nadie, eso le causó escalofríos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Rob sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué pasa Ronalda? ¿Te asustan los Fantasmas?-

-N-No , no seas tonto! Esas son sólo fantasía y tonterías para asustar a los niños, como la llorona, o el ropavejero, así como todo lo que me estás diciendo! ¡Eso es! ¡Solo quieres asustarme!- acusó Ella.

Rob arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh, así que crees que todo lo que te dije fue una mentira, Bueno, supongo que te mostraré una prueba contundente que hará que te caigan las líneas violetas de ese cabello negro que tienes-

Rob buscaba algo específico en su bolsillo infinito, Ronnie anne se asomaba con curiosidad ¿qué era lo que Rob quería mostrarle a ella?

Lo que Rob sacó la dejó sin palabras, un gran frasco de vidrio, pero no un frasco cualquiera , esta contenía lo que parecían ser ¿Fantasmas? Pues eso parecía que eran, todos mostraban rostros de penuria, arrastrando sus manos por el cristal como si desearan salir.

-Rob ¿Q-Qué es este Frasco?-

-¿Te gusta Ronalda? Se la robé a un demonio dimensional llamado Trigon-

-Oh…-

-Esta botella contiene almas-

-¿¡Almas!?-

Rob asintió con una sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa divertida, esta era una sonrisa espeluznante, algo que Ronnie anne no recordaba haber visto más en él.

-Las almas de todos los Loud de las dimensiones que yo maté, supuse que acabar con sus vidas era poco, así que usé este frasco mágico para aprisionar sus almas, así ellos estarían sin ningún descanso ni paz, en un limbo de sufrimiento eterno como castigo-

Ronnie anne miró en shock, esto era atemorizante, no solo Rob había castigado letalmente a esos Louds superticiosos de otras dimensiones, también había retenido sus almas, puede que Ronnie no sea experta en el tema de lo moral e inmoral, pero eso era poco ético.

-Diles hola Ronalda- decía Rob mientras movía el Frasco con almas de un lado a otro frente a Ronnie anne.

-¡Aleja eso de mi!- gritó ella.

La chica Santiago abrió la puerta de su habitación invitándolo a salir.

-Por favor Rob, vete de mi habitación ahora-

-Bien, me voy, gracias por escuchar Ronalda, tenía que contarle mi problema a alguien-

Rob estuvo a punto de poner afuera de la habitación, no sin antes voltearse hacia la latina y decir:

-Ah, sólo una cosa Taquitos-

-¿Qué?-

-En caso de que tu familia llegara a darte la espalda por algo tan absurdo como le ocurrió a Lincoln, puedes avisarme y yo les daré un rojo sustito a todos hehehe-

-Eso no pasará, descuida-

-Bien, trata bien a Lincoln, si no quieres descubrir que tan malo puedo llegar a ser- con una amplia sonrisa de demente, Rob se despide de Ronnie anne.

¿Eso fue amenaza? Era una amenaza, pero ella no se lo iba tomar en serio, ni pensaba hacerlo, por ahora la chica Santiago se lo dejaría pasar y lo olvidaría.

-Como sea… es obvio, el ¿matar? Pff por quien me tomas ¿Rob?- se decía Ronnie anne negándose para sí misma.

-Ay, si supieras las cosas que cometí en esas dimensiones, no podrías ni dormir pensando en ello- decía Rob mientras miraba con burla a ellas.

-¿O si Ronnies?-

Allí estaban las cuatro fantasmas de las Ronnie anne alternas que acosaban a Rob, y ellas no lo dejarían en paz hasta que él ayude a que Ronnie anne se empareje con Lincoln y reconozca internamente que liquidar a medio multiverso no era la solución correcta, solo así ellas descansarían en paz, pero era Rob, el jamás lo haría, sabe que esas egoístas no merecían ningún tipo de descanso eterno, tendrían que esperar sentadas un largo tiempo.

-Moléstenme todo lo que quieran, con tal fastidiarlas a ustedes, aún en la muerte-

FIN.

* * *

**Wow, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, aunque ya había escrito esto con Robba, solo que tenía cierto humor, algunos recordarán, con Rob aquí tiene un humor algo ácido y más si se trata de matar, ahora saben por qué Rob a veces actúa insensible con los Louds de las primeras historias.**

**Datos adicionales.**

**¿Quiénes son las cuatro fantasmas de Ronnie anne que acosan a Rob? bien estas son Ronnie annes alternas que Rob mató , ya que estas no actuaron como amigas verdaderas que decían ser hacia Lincoln.**

**Ronnie anne (del fanfic el origen de Omnitrón de el legendario) Rob aprovecha el caos creado en Royal Woods para ir por Ronnie anne, el la tortura antes de matarla y dejarla colgada de un árbol.**

**Ronnie anne (del fanfic Animatronic Loud de Banghg) Rob la rapta y la descuartiza viva para luego dejarla en una bolsa en la carretera al costado de Royal Woods.**

**(de este crimen se acusa al hombre morado que mató a Lincoln y los otros tres niños en la pizzería Freddys fazbear)**

**Ronnie anne ( del fanfic se pasaron con esto de Thefanfic15) Rob la golpea con el bate repetidas veces y le rompe la cabeza, mientras esa Ronnie anne estaba atada en una silla (esto pasa después del suicidio del Lincoln de esa historia, Rob también se encarga de Lola)**

**Ronnie anne (De llamadas de Banghg) a diferencia de las otras tres Ronnies, a ella fue asesinada por Nega, ella es la única de las cuatro que busca a ayudar a Rob sin atormentarlo y de paso a ayudar a la Ronnie anne de esta dimensión.**

**Bien eso es todo, ante cualquier duda, hágamelo saber en los reviews, este fue mi One-shot por el episodio mas polémico pero fuente de muchos fanfics de la serie.**


End file.
